


GOMEZ + HART

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, English lesson, F/F, Fluff, Romeo+Juliet - Freeform, romantic, slight smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: Kimberly Hart is a pining brooding Romeo who falls forTrini Gomez a beautiful but trapped JulietTheir families hate each otherBilly, Jason and Zack are good guys that just want to help





	GOMEZ + HART

Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Angel Grove, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean

\------------------------------------------

The local news plays out a story on a recent scuffle at the beach between a gang of Hart and Gomez boys, someone was injured and it's all so nonsensical and one day sure to be tragic. This stupid feud over power, money, property, crime and women had been ongoing for years. A strikingly beautiful brunette switches off the television and grunts feeling ashamed.

"Tell me again Billy why we are doing this?" Kimberly Hart sighs flinging herself onto her bed dramatically and breathing air towards the ceiling  
"Because Kimberly Hart you have been pining for months, I hate to see you sad, you are too wonderful and too beautiful to be sad it's a tragedy" Billy Cranston explains whilst adjusting his blonde curly wig.  
Kim stares at her dear friend Billy, she smiles and then breaks into a chuckle  
"You look ridiculous" she throws a cushion from her bed at him, he falls back likes he's been shot, then caressing his body in his sparkly silver bralet.  
"Darling I'm in character, Billy Cranston would never wear this or behave like this but tonight, tonight I am fabulous" Billy says flinging his arms in the air and then hugging Kim tightly.  
"Well you make a great woman Billy" Kim raises her eyebrows and smirks. Kim walks to her bathroom to change into her costume, she thumbs the chain mail armour with delight, knows the costume will make her feel powerful. The suit is lighter than she expected but obviously it's just a costume, it suits her athletic frame and she wouldn't be adverse to describing herself as looking hot. Something felt off, she stared at her long dark wavy hair , it was beautiful but it didn't look right nor did it feel like a part of her anymore. Biting her lip and tucking it behind her ears she reached into her bathroom cabinet and found some scissors. She took a large chunk of brunette waves and just cut, she watched it drop to the floor she felt nothing but satisfied, she cut the other side and boy did it feel wonderful. She admired herself and then felt an overwhelming sense of relief and confidence, she shook her new shoulder length hair and stepped out of the bathroom.  
"Kimberly Hart" Billy gasped over the top because he was still in character  
"Billy you don't always have to call me by my full name" she giggled whilst posing  
"Well technically that's Kimberly Ann Hart but I do I do, you are Kimberly Hart of the infamous Hart family, the most beautiful girl in fair Angel Grove" Billy explains theatrically.  
"You are my favourite weirdo ever" she wrinkles her nose and then leans into his body  
"Thankyou Kimberly Hart" he smiles accepting her body into a half hug  
"Come on Jason will be waiting" Billy adds grabbing her hand and leading her outside.  
Jason Scott is waiting in the Hart driveway, in his bold red old convertible, he's wearing sunglasses, a Hawaiian shirt undone and beige shorts. He's handsome and it takes Billy's breath away every time he looks into his blue eyes , Kim hops in the back seat and playfully ruffles his hair and kisses his cheek  
"Is thou a Hawaiian gangster?" Kim teases eyeing his fake gun and rosary beads on his chest  
"Kim we are doing Romeo and Juliet remember? I'm Benvolio, you make a great Leonardo by the way and your hair looks hot" Jason jests  
"I'm so ready for this party" Billy claps excitedly along to the music  
"Oooh young hearts run free" Kim sings in the back seat and of course the girl in the armour with the freshly cut hair can sing like an angel.  
"Where is this party anyway?" Kim says over the music  
"I don't know Zack said he's going to meet us at the gas station and then show us the way" Jason shrugs , Kim defies her curiosity and continues to dance and sing in the back seat reaching forward to hold Billy's hand as they sing in unison.  
Jason smiles he loves his boyfriend and his cousin who is also his dearest dearest friend he also loves his shiny old car which he has nearly crashed countless times.  
They reach the gas station, Zack is waiting for them and boy was Zack in character, in a tight red vest with the virgen de Guadalupe emblazoned on it , the tightest black pants , gold rings and of course an impressive looking fake gun.  
"What would you have of me?" Zack grins as he hops in the car in the back seat with Kim  
"Good King of Cats, only one of your nine lives" Billy replies glamorously and they all decent into fits of laughter  
"Zack I have to say you look pretty awesome" Jason turns briefly to look at his friend and Kim looks at him as if to say eyes on the road  
"Admit it Scott you wanna say I look hot" Zack winks and admires himself, Kim playfully punches him in the arm  
"Ha thou art a villain" Jason says smiling gesturing at Zack  
"Hey that's my line" Zack huffs  
"You are definitely a very sexy Tybalt" Billy smirks uncharacteristically , causing both Jason and Kim to look at him in awe  
"A pretty piece of flesh I am" Zack bows causing Kim to scoff and motion being sick.  
"Where is this party Zachary?" Kim asks resting her head on his shoulder , he rests his head over hers and puts his arm around her  
"Don't freak out" he says tensely, Kim shoots up and looks at him  
"It's not Amanda's house is it?" She whines  
"No no god no when are you going to get over her?" Zack groans  
"She's not worthy of you" Jason chimes from the drivers seat  
"She is a dog of the house" Billy calls out making them all open their mouths in mock horror  
"Billy" Jason exclaims shocked  
"Oh it is true , she treated Kimberly like rubbish and then breaks her heart and poor Kimberly is still besotted" Billy says truthfully.  
"Alas ,I am forgetful but I'm getting over it and I'll be fine soon I know it".  
"Anyway it's at the Gomez mansion darlings" Zack drawls  
"NO" Kim shakes her head  
"OHHHHH NO" Jason cries out  
"We can't that can't happen" Billy adds  
"Oh please it's just a party nobody's going to know" Zack shrugs off  
"Tis but thy name that is my enemy" Kim says frantically  
"Oh this stupid feud between then Harts and The Gomez's? Just because your parents hate each other and what because of business and money? doesn't mean you and Trini have to hate each other, plus Trini is my friend and I would love for you guys to get to know her" Zack says trying to reassure themselves  
"This is a bad idea Zack do you know how much trouble I could get in, my father has a picture of Mr Gomez which he throws darts at" Kim sighs and slips down in the seat of the car.  
"Also this feud goes way back, I don't even know they ins and outs of it but it's serious Zack" "I mean I'm Kim's cousin my family are involved in this too I don't want to get into trouble, my dad hates me right right now for being kicked off the football team and for having a boyfriend" Jason says a hint of wariness in his voice  
"If it turns out hideous we leave ok?" Billy says calmly  
"Let's go meet your friend Zack" Kim smiles taking his hand and relenting nervously. 

The Gomez mansion is beautiful, colourful all exotic flowers and balconies, a lot of catholic iconography everywhere but June Gomez walks around fair Angel Grove as if she invented Catholicism. Kim thinks this is nicer than her own rather large home, the abundance of candles gives it a beautiful glow and warmth, it also has a smell that makes Kim's heart flutter.  
"Trini you must make your entrance now" June snaps at her daughter and straightening her angel wings, Trini grunts and rolls her eyes at her mother  
"I'll be on my way in a minute" she sulks as her mother leaves her bedroom  
"Don't forget Tommy will be here" her mother smiles suggestively  
"Gross" Trini says quietly as her mother finally leaves.  
Trini did not like Tommy oliver, her mother did 'oh he's so perfect and handsome and smart and from a good family' Trini mocked in her mother's voice. Trini did not like him at all, but she was going to try and enjoy her birthday party. Kim stood with her friends waiting for the birthday girl to arrive, and soon enough from the top of the Gomez mansion grand staircase there she was. Kim had to stop her jaw from dropping at the sight, this beautiful petite brunette in a white dress and angel wings stood before her, everyone clapped and cheered for the birthday girl who was blushing and Kim felt her stomach flip.  
"Fuck" Kim whispered  
"You ok?" Zack chuckled  
"No I'm not" Kim sighed her breaths picking up  
"She's something right?" Zack nudges her  
"She's fucking beautiful, I've never seen her at school before" Kim says enchanted  
"That's because you are too busy being whipped by that cheerleader bitch Kimmy, Trini's quiet and a ball of angst" Zack explains  
"Ugh I can't like her, she's a Gomez and I'd get shot and also she's probably not gay" Kim tantrums  
"Oh she's definitely gay but it's a low key thing and plus you hate your parents what better way to piss them off by dating a Gomez?" Zack wriggles his eyebrows smugly.  
Zack walks off sneakily to join Jason and Billy, Tommy oliver approaches Trini and kisses her on the cheek she can't even try and disguise how disgusted she is.  
"You look hot babe" he says grinning  
"Oh thanks, you didn't even dress up you are just wearing a suit" she frowns  
"But I look suave" he flirts  
"You look boring its no effort" she shrugs  
"Maybe tonight I can give you a real birthday present" he smirks and it makes Trini want to vomit.  
"Hey Trini" Kim stands by her side and takes her hand, Trini turns to face the girl whose voice she only partially recognised  
"Oh hi" Trini smiles realising who it was but not really sure what was going on  
"I've got something to show you" Kim grins as she pulls Trini away from a sulking Tommy  
"Sorry, he's such a sleaze" Kim grumbles pulling Trini into a room along a long hallway and closing the door  
"Yeah I'm not exactly into him" Trini sighs resting up against a bookshelf  
"I know" Kim smiles admiring the other girl  
"Oh" Trini says shyly realising what the other girl must mean  
"You look beautiful by the way" Kim tests the waters  
"Well I like your costume too Romeo" Trini smirks breaking into a confidence  
"It's Kimberly isn't it?" Trini asks  
"Tonight it's Romeo" Kim winks teasingly  
"Cheesy" Trini grins but in way that suggests she approves  
"I'm sure this isn't allowed you know a Gomez and a Hart conversing in the same room" Trini says sadly  
"My only love sprung from my only hate" Kim says grabbing Trini's hand and pulling her close. Trini giggles girlishly and throws her head back  
"You are terrible" she exclaims  
"Nope just a sucker for a pretty girl and a very fine Shakespearean play ma'am" Kim says smoothly kissing Trini's hand.  
"Let's get out of here" Trini says gesturing to the door of the library, Kim opens the door and allows Trini to go through  
"Where too miss?" Kim says cooly  
"The stars" Trini replies laughing  
"What can I say I'm a huge Leonardo fan and Titanic is a cinematic classic" Kim argues with no one.

The party is joyous, people dancing well Billy Cranston is certainly dancing and what a sight it is a 6ft boy dancing in a curly blonde wig, a sparkly silver bra and hot pants. He swirls Jason around, the former quarterbacks flashy shirt swaying as he moves, Zack is making some moves on a pretty blonde girl dressed as Marilyn Monroe. Trini spots Tommy looking for her and she panics, she grabs Kim and shoves them into the fancy elevator her father installed in their house  
"You have an elevator?" Kim says in awe  
"Don't ask" Trini rolls her eyes  
Tommy looks right at them and Kim sees the fear in Trini's eyes and oh boy does she want to protect this sweet girl , she puts her hands and arms around Trini's waist and pulls her close , she gently kisses the girl making sure that Tommy can see. Trini's eyes are wide with shock but her heart is fluttering with joy, as the doors shut on the elevator Kim continues to kiss her, quickly becoming wanting and passionate. Eventually they both step back , Trini realises the elevator isn't going anywhere so presses the button to take them to the floor her bedroom is on.  
"You kiss by the book" Trini blushes as she gazes at Kim, Kim strokes her cheek and admires the girls sharp jawline and places a kiss there. Trini breathes in sharply as if someone stabbed her with a dagger  
"Come with me?" She asks as she leads Kim to her bedroom  
"I'll go wherever you ask of me" Kim smiles shutting the bedroom door and locking it.  
Trini stands up a little on her toes being the one to initiate the kiss this time  
"This is the first time weve ever spoke" Trini admits solemnly  
"I'm sorry I've never noticed you, you are quite something" Kim admits as Trini pulls her down to sit with her on the bed  
"You are so beautiful Kimberly" Trini sighs as Kim lands sweet kisses her on her neck . Kim isn't sure how it happened but she finds her self laying Trini down and sliding herself on top of her retuning to kiss her neck and then her lips and then craving a whole lot more. She feels utterly sinful, this angelic looking girl laying underneath her that she wants to devour and kiss every single inch of of her flesh and admire the way she smells and feels.  
Trini feels breathless and lost but at the same time like she's been found, she wants this moment so very much and moves her head to whisper into Kim's ear  
"I want you very much" she almost whimpers like music to Kim's ears  
"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Kim replies into Trini's ear which makes the girl underneath her groan delicately  
"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" Trini manages to reply teasingly  
"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine" Kim says to Trini as she helps her take off her dress, Trini returns the favour by freeing Kim of most of her costume. Kim resumes her position flush on top of Trini, she admires the sight of the girls soft and toned curves, Trini can do nothing but stare in awe at the beautiful girl on top of her the way her eyes are dark and full of expression and the way she moves with such grace. Trini feels nervous all of a sudden like losing her costume as taken her confidence, Kim senses this and kisses the girl gently  
"Trini what's the matter? Do you want me to stop?" Kim asks cautiously, stroking the girls face  
"No, no it's just that I'm nervous, I want to but it's" Trini says quietly, tailing off towards the end as Kim gives her a tender chaste kiss  
"Your first time?" Kim says gently, brushing some hair on her face away  
"Yes" Trini says shyly and biting her lip  
"Then we are united in this sweetheart, but I've got you ok? and you want to stop we will" Kim says reassuring Trini.  
"Oh" Trini smiles quietly as she realises that Kim is also a virgin.  
"I don't just want this I need you, please" Trini almost begs and Kimberly can't resist as she swallows her own nerves and takes the other girls pretty bra off her body and tosses it away. Kim can't help but stare at the perfect breasts before her and her nervousness soon slips away as she takes a nipple in her mouth and watches as the other girl closes her eyes and is taken somewhere else in her mind. Kim is gentle and touchy, she wants to touch Trini everywhere and anywhere she can, Trini feels like she's floating as she climaxes into Kim's arms and is rewarded with a tender but still heated kiss.  
Trini pants and her hair is a mess of brown waves, her eyes warm and glassy like someone who has had a few to drink but she hasn't she's just drunk on lust and pleasure and whatever else that she feels for Kim in this moment. Kim lays beside her and welcomes Trini's hand intertwining their fingers together, when Trini feels ready she turns to face Kim and grabs Kim's waist so they are facing. She bites Kim's lip when they kiss as she finds an inner confidence , a deep groan escapes from Kim's lips. Trini's hands touch where she can get too but she decides that this was not enough, she rolls over onto of Kim and pins the girls wrists down onto the bed, Kim feels powerless but she's enjoying every moment of Trini being on top of her, kissing her body. Kim feels too many things as Trini makes love to her and Kim didn't know that anything in life could feel this good. Trini feels like the sound of Kim coming as she hears the moans in her ear could be the best birthday present she's could ever have. Kim plays with Trini's hair as they continue to make out with Trini on top of Kim, and God both of them would like to do that again but Kim also realises that they both should get out of there.  
"So erm happy birthday" Kim chuckles panting still  
"Dork" Trini teases her slapping her thigh  
"How is this going to work between us?" Kim asks genuinely  
"What do you mean?" Trini replies curious  
"Our families hate each other like we will literally be killed and erm you have a boyfriend but I think I really could fall for you, I know that sounds crazy but I am kind of impulsive" Kim chuckles at the last past of her words. Trini turns to face Kim again and kisses her sweetly  
"HE is NOT my boyfriend, I'm trapped Kim I hate my life I'm not the daughter they want and all I want to do is run, if you said it me let's go come with me right now I would run and never look back" Trini says sadly  
"Then tomorrow we go? Schools over for the summer, lets go and deal with the repercussions when we come back" Kim says wildly.  
"Where will we go?" Trini asks scared and intrigued  
"My cousin Jason his family have a log cabin a couple of towns over no one will know and he wouldn't say a word, I have money and I have a car" Kim suggests  
"Then we go, I'll go with you Kim, tomorrow morning come for me early" Trini smiles resting her head against the other girls.  
The gentle breeze blows the curtains inwards into Trini's bedroom and they hear the sound of playful shouting, Trini wraps herself in her sheet and heads to the balcony doors and peeps out  
"Hey crazy girl" Zack shouts causing her to duck and blush  
"I see you" he shouts  
"Hey Homeboy, do you want to keep your mouth shut?" She shouts back sassily  
"Hi I'm Billy Cranston and this is my boyfriend Jason Scott" Billy waves and Trini smiles at their crazy but amazing costumes, Kim decides to throw caution to the wind and appear at the balcony , the boys all whistle and Zack nearly falls into the swimming pool.  
"Hi guys" she waves  
"Kim we gotta go party is over and Juliet here is going to be in big trouble mama Gomez is pissed because you are absent from your own party and they stupid boy is sniffing around looking for you too, so come on Kim clothes on now we need to go" Zack says laughing but with an urgent tone to his voice.  
Kim dresses quickly and kisses Trini passionately as they embrace  
"Goodnight, goodnight! Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow" Trini giggles as Kim climbs down the balcony into the courtyard below .  
Kim blows her a kiss and gives her a longing look, her friends wave and grab Kim to urge her to hurry up.  
Trini Gomez lay on her bed satisfied and smiling widely, she literally just met the girl of her dreams and shared everything with her, she gave herself to her and it couldn't of been more perfect. She didn't know she was looking for her Romeo but she found her and tomorrow they would escape even just for the summer. Trini closed her eyes and ignored the sound of her mother banging on her door and cursing her in Spanish, Trini didn't care at all she thought of the girl instead, the one with the darkest brown eyes, her glossy brown shoulder length waves and her perfect athletic body making love to her, and Kim ? Well she was hastily packing a bag and day dreaming about the beautiful angel who she knew she already was in love with. 

The morning comes and Trini awaits her beautiful Romeo with baited breath, she hears a small tap at the glass of the doors of her balcony, she smiles knowing Instantly it has to be Kim. She opens the doors and steps out onto the balcony  
" O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Trini calls out quietly and laughing  
"Get down here now" Kim laughs and rolls her eyes, Trini throws her case down for Kim to catch and then climbs down the balcony. Kim makes sure she catches her to help her land on the ground safely  
"Let's go Juliet" Kim teases as she opens the car door for Trini.  
Trini turns to admire Kim as she drives, and takes a minute to take in what is happening and it couldn't be more perfect.  
They drive to Billy's quickly as he said he had a package for them to take with, he greets them with a picnic basket full of everything you could want to eat. Jason kisses Kim on the cheek and hands her over the keys to his families log cabin and Zack hugs both his friends and wishes them well  
"If love be rough with you, be rough with love. Prick love for pricking and you beat love down" Billy says to them as they prepare to leave and it makes both the girls smile  
"I dreamt a dream tonight" Kim says to Trini as they drive along the freeway  
"And so did I" Trini replies smiling  
"And what was yours?" Kim asks smiling  
"That dreamers often lie" Trini teases as she grips Kim's hand  
"You are a dream" Kim jokes  
"So so cheesy" Trini raises her eyebrows  
"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again" Kim says dramatically as she pulls into their destination and kisses Trini with everything she has.  
"You kiss by the book" Trini smirks as the world around them ceases to exist in this moment as they have finally left fair Angel Grove into the distance. They lay under the stars by the clear blue lake, they haven't said much in a while but they lay peacefully, flush against each other their heart beats synchronised. The air smells like pine trees and Trini smells like magnolias and it's completely intoxicating  
"Did my heart love 'til now? Forswear its sight. For I never saw true beauty 'til this night" Kim says into the air of the night as she knows the girl next to her is everything, everything she ever needed. 

\------------------------------------------  
For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is a one shot or if I want to write more


End file.
